Oma koti, kullan kallis
by SeseI
Summary: Perus DenNor. Norja ottaa pienen hermoloman ja huolestunut Tanska yrittää herättää koko Euroopan jalkeille etsimään tätä.


Oma koti, kullan kallis

Idiootti. Kasvaisit joskus aikuiseksi. Olivat ne normaalit sanat, jotka Norja sanoi Tanskalle. Mutta hän todella piti tästä.

Tämän typerästä hymystä. Hölmöistä päähänpistoista. Ja jopa... lapsellisesta käytöksestä. Hellyydestä jota hän osoitti.

Huumorintajusta. Kaikesta. Mutta kaikki viat. Niistä tarvitsi joskus lomaa.

* * *

Norja oli lähtenyt. Hänen pöydällään oli lappu, jonka Tanska luki:

_Hei Den!_

_Tiedän että luet tätä, sillä Ice ei koskisi tavaroihini..._

_Olen mennyt, kuten huomaat. Älä etsi minua. _

_Äläkä kiusaa Iceä, hän ei tiedä missä olen._

_Älä hajota tavaroitani yms. Äläkä tapata ketään._

_Terveisin. Nor_

Missä oli Norja? Hän ei saisi poistua maastaan pitkäksi aikaa.

Eikä Tanskakaan voisi olla pitkää yhtämittaista jaksoa Norjassa, etsimässä tätä.

Parasta hälyttää Ruotsi, Suomi ja Islanti hätiin.

* * *

Islanti vilkaisi lappua joka tupsahti postiluukusta. Se oli kirjoitettu Norjan käsialalla:

_Rakas veljeni Ice,_

_Toivon että ehdin ennen Denin soittoa. _

_Noniin. Joko hän soitti sinulle jo, tai _

_soittaa kohta. Jokatapauksessa._

_Olen kunnossa. En kerro missä olen,_

_sillä epäilen että joku yrittää etsiä minut._

_Arvaa vain kuka... Viivyn jonkin aikaa._

_Terveisin. Nor_

Norjalta? Missä? Kuka? No eräs epäilty oli Tanska. Pääepäilty, sillä... Ring... Puhelin soi.

" Haloo? Ice."

"Minä täällä! Ice! Tiedätkö missä Nor on? En löydä häntä!" kuului Tanskan huolestunut ääni.

"En. Enkä ajatellut etsiä. Parempi ettet sinäkään." noudatti Islanti ohjeita.

Tanska huokaisi ja lopetti puhelun. Islanti kohautti olkapäitään ja lähti Suomen ja Ruotsin luo. Hekin olivat saaneet viestin:

_Tino ja Berwald._

_Ei tarvitse huolestua. Vakuuttakaa se Icelle joka saapuu kohta._

_Samoin Tanskalle joka juoksee sunnilleen Icen jälkeen paikalle._

_Olen täysin perillä maani asioista, vaikken ole Oslossa nyt._

_Luotan kuningas Harald V:n ja kuningatar Sonjaan_

_mutta olen täysin tietoinen, ja valmis saapumaan paikalle,_

_jos minua tarvitaan. T. Nor_

"Berwald! Tino! Tiedättekö missä Nor on?" kysyi Islanti hengästyneenä.

Suomi vilkaisi häneen hämmästyneenä. Sitten hän vilkaisi Ruotsiin joka katsoi Islantiin epäuskoisena:

"Mi-Miten hän tiesi? Fantastisk!" Suomi ojensi tyrmistyneenä lapun Islannille, joka luki sen ihmeissään.

Sitten Islanti piilotti lapun taskuunsa ja samassa kuuluivat raskaat juoksuaskeleet, ja Tanska ilmestyi näkyviin takin helma hulmuten.

Hän katsoi kysyvänä miehiin, joiden kasvot kertoivat huolensekaisesta hämmästyksestä.

* * *

Norja istui keijukaisten ympäröimänä tundralla ja kuunteli rauhoittavaa hiljaisuutta joka ympäröi häntä.

Edellisen kerran kun hän oli vieraillut täällä, oli maata peittänyt kokonaan lumi ja hangessa oli saattanut erottaa jääkarhun jalanjäljet.

Nytkin osa maasta oli lumen alla, vaikka oli heinäkuu ja muutamat kukat ,joita täällä kasvoi, kukkivat.

Lintujen huutelu oli kuin musiikkia ja Norja oli nukahtaa sammalmättäälle, varpujen keskelle.

Kauempana, laaksossa kasvoi unikoita ja tuolla vaivaiskoivut heiluivat tuulessa. Norja sulki silmänsä ja tunsi rauhan.

Onnellinen. Ystävät ja luonto. Lähellä hänen sydäntään. Hän oli vuosi sitten, vihdoin saanut rakennetettua tuonne, meren rantaan mökin.

Laiturissa oli kiinni myös vene, jolla voisi lähteä soutelemaan.

* * *

Minne hän on voinut mennä? Islanti tunsi heikosti veljensä läheisyyden. Mutta vain heikosti. Jos hän tiesi mitä Norjassa tapahtui.

Eikä ollut Oslossa. Missä Norja oikein oli? Jan Mayenilla? Ei kai sentään. Sehän oli vain jäätä ja tulta. Entäs Bouvent? Sama juttu.

Kuningatar Maudin maalla tai Pietari I:n saarellakaan tuskin. Entäpä. Huippuvuoret? Sieltä Norja voisi kuitenkin valvoa maataan, olihan hän rajojen sisäpuolella.

Ja Islanti saattoi tuntea veljensä läsnäolon, koska Huippuvuoret oli löydetty islantilaisten toimesta. Sinne siis.

Lento Reykjavikista Huippuvuorille. Vaan oliko Norja Länsimaalla, Karhusaarella vaiko Hopenilla?

* * *

"Nor!" Kuuli Norja tutun äänen. Islanti. Hän avasi mökin oven ja päästi veljensä sisään:

"Ice? Mitä sinä täällä? Kielsin sinua tulemasta."Islanti istahti pöydän ääreen ja vastasi sitten:

"Tiedän. Mutta keksin missä olet. Et voinut olla muualla kuin kotimaassasi, sillä kerroit valvovasi hallintoa edelleen.

Miksi olisit tuliperäisellä alueella. Joten ainoa vaihtoehto oli tämä. Ja mikä parasta. Minäkin voin olla täällä. Muistathan?"

Norja nyökkäsi vaisusti ja laittoi sitten kahvin tulelle ja kaivoi pientä purtavaa puisen kaapin kätköistä. Sitten hän katsahti kysyvästi veljeensä:

"Miten Den? Etsikö hän minua? Tai mitä hän teki?" Norja sanoi pienoinen huvittunut hymy suupielessään. Islanti muisteli hetken ja naurahti sitten:

"Kyllä hän nosti metelin kun olit kadonnut. Lensi koko viikon Kööpenhaminan, Oslon, Tukholman ja Helsingin väliä."

Norja mietti hetken ja tajusi ettei veli ollut kysynyt _miksi_ hän oli kadonnut.

"Ilmoititko itse matkastasi, pikkuveli?" hän kysyi ja Islanti pudisti päätään. Norja jatkoi huokaisten:

"Ehkä olisi parempi. Ennenkuin hän hälyttää koko muun Euroopan jalkeille. Islanti nyökkäsi:

"Hetkinen. Et kertonut vielä miksi olet täällä etkä mantereella..." Norja huokaisi uudelleen. Siinä se kysymys tuli.

Irvistäen hän mainitsi Tanskan käytöksestä ja tästä hermolomasta.

* * *

"Berwald! Den! Täällä on kirje! Norin ja Icen käsialaa. Ihmettelinkin missä Ice on!" Suomi huusi.

Molemmat miehet ryntäsivät keittiöön jossa Suomi heilutti kirjettä. Tanska sieppasi sen huolestuneena ja luki paperista tuttua käsialaa:

_Hei Den, Berwald ja Tino._

_Den. Oletan että sinä luet tätä kirjettä ensimmäisenä._

_Edelleenkin, ei kannattaisi etsiä. Idiootti. _

_Miksi kukaan ei koskaan usko. No. _

_Jokatapauksessa Ice on täällä. Ei aavistustakaan miksi. _

_Edelleenkään ei mitään huolta vaikken kerro olinpaikkaamme._

_Terveisin. Nor ja Ice_

Tanska tuijotti paperia. Ensin Norja ja sitten Islanti. Mistä oli kyse. Ruotsi katsoi postileimaa ja katsoi sitten hämmästyneenä:

"Miksi tämä on leimattu Tanskassa?" Tanska katsoi kuorta ihmeissään:

"Tässä on Margareetan kuva... Mutta leima on Kalaalit Nunaatin..." Kun toiset katsoivat häneen kysyvästi hän vielä selvensi:

"Grönlannin." Suomi totesi sitten kuivasti:

"Eivät Nor ja Ice voi olla siellä. Se ei ole kummankaan hallinnollista aluetta."

"Sillä onkin itsehallinto." Tanska totesi myöntäen että Suomi oli oikeassa jälleen kerran. Ruotsi veti Suomen lähelleen ymmärtäen Tanskan huolen.

Ei hänkään kestäisi jos Suomi vain katoaisi.

"Min fru. Jag elskar dej!" Suomi lehahti punaseksi ja kurotti sipaisemaan pidemmän miehen poskea rypistäen samalla kulmiaan hellästi,

sillä hän ei pitänyt "rouva"-nimityksestä. Ei mies voi kaikkea sietää.

* * *

Norja naureskeli itsekseen saapuessaan mökin pihapiiriin. Huolestunut Islanti riensi heti tenttaamaan veljensä olinpaikoista.

Norja pörrötti Islannin hiuksia ja vastasi sitten naurahtaen:

"Käväisin Grönlannissa postittamassa kirjeen. On siinäkin päänvaivaa sille rakkaalle idiootille. Mutta. Veliseni.

Huomenna sinä palaat Reykjavikiin. Silloin on kulunut jo liian pitkä aika siitä, kun viimeksi olit mantereellasi.

Ennen toimitamme joitakin korjauksia talvea varten joka jo lähestyy." Islanti mumisi myöntyväisesti.

Norja kiirehti sisään ja ryhtyi jo pakkaamaan tavaroitaan.

Satuolennot hyrisivät innokkaina hänen ympärillään, kun hän pakkasi kesävaatteet laukkuun ja ryhtyi pelastamaan romaanejaan.

Talvi olisi ankara. Hymyillen haikeasti, sulki Norja ikkunaluukut ja veti veneen rantaan, kääntäen sen vielä ympäri.

Airot ja melan hän raahasi varastoon ja vei tapin kaappiin. Pelastusliivit, kuupan ja muut hyödylliset tarvikkeet seurasivat tappia.

Vielä Norja keräsi pilaantuvat ruokatavarat mukaansa ja läksi kentälle veljensä kanssa. Kotimatka saattoi alkaa.

* * *

Tanska otti lennon Osloon ja hyppäsi ratikkaan. Kohta hän oli jo lähellä Norjan taloa ja istahti jo tuttuun tapaan portaille.

Äkkiä hänen olemuksensa valpastui. Hän tarkensi kuuloaan ja tuntui kuin joku hyräilisi sisällä. T

anska hiipi niin matalana kuin vain pystyi, takaovelle ja avasi sen varovasti. Hän lähestyi äänen lähdettä ja näki ovenraosta liikettä.

Tuo hahmo oli hänelle rakas. Hän riuhtaisi oven auki ja sieppasi itseään lyhyemmän miehen syliinsä.

Mies yritti huitaista häntä mutta Tanska katsoi häneen hellästi:

"Jeg elsker dig, Nor." Norja hymyili vaikkakin yritti edelleen saada itsensä vapaaksi.

Huokaisten hän luovutti ja kuiskasi sitten pidemmän miehen korvaan:

"Minullakin oli ikävä sinua, Den." Tanska painoi Norjan lujemmin itseään vasten.

Hän oli saanut Norjan hymyilemään.

"Älä ikinä enään säikäytä minua noin."

Norja hymyili vielä katsellessaan nukahtavaa miestä. Vapaaehtoisesti hän painoi miehen huulet omiaan vasten ja mutisi sitten hiljaa:

"Minäkin rakastan sinua." Mies avasi silmänsä ja Norja tunsi kuinka punastus levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

Pian hän kuitenkin nukahti, käsi Tanskan kädessä ja pää tämän rintaa vasten.


End file.
